In The Burial
by Hyundan.Byun
Summary: "Hanya 6 kisah cinta yang berbeda, 6 Couple berbeda; di lokasi yang yang tak lazim; pemakaman." "Apakah nyaman Baek?"/"Heuh? Apanya?"/"Pelukanku." Seketika Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sampai terjungkal.EXO MEMBER,Chapter 1:KRISTAO CHAPTER 2: CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1 : Kristao

**IN THE BURIAL**

 **Author : Hyundan Byun**

 **Cast : EXO Member, Fantao u/ chap 1.**

 **NB: Hanya sekadar FF iseng, jadi maafkan bahasanya yang acak adul dan juga segala Typos**

 **KEPING 1**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

 **Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015**

Seperti biasa, Sore hari dengan sebuket baby breath yang masih segar; Tao melangkah hati-hati menuju area pelabuhan terakhir ibunya. Hoodie tebal berbulu―bermerk, memeluk erat tubuh ringkih serta tengkorak; dan payung seputih pualam tanpa motif menaunginya dari sapaan air langit. Sedikit dingin dan merepotkan, karena langit memang sedang berkabung Sore ini. Bisa terdengar gemericik rintikan hujan saling beradu dengan suara burung yang berisik; menciptakan simphoni lagu Sore di awal bulan Oktober.

"Ugh."

Tanpa disengaja, kakinya tersandung batu kerikil. Hampir menjadi akibat dari olengnya tubuh tinggi Tao jikasaja Dewi Fortuna tidak sedang rendah hati saat ini.

Ia pun―setelah mengumpat dua sampai lima kata―melanjutkan langkah tegas penuh kehati-hatian.

"Hai Ibu, kau merindukanku?"

Sapanya pada gundukan tanah merah bata dengan simbol salib di ujung―rumah ibunya.

Tao segera berjongkok di hadapan sang ibu, tersenyum sendu seraya menghadiahkan buket baby breath kesukaan Ibunya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut nama familiar yang terukir di batu nisan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Ibu, sangat. Padahal setiap hari kita bersua. Aku idiot kan? Kekeke. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak cengeng sekarang."

Jemari tangan kanan Tao masih setia membelai Nisan sesekali memperbaiki tudung hoodie yang menghalangi pandangan, Dan tangan kirinya hanya menggenggam erat payung.

"Ibu tau tidak, Tadi Aku menghajar semua 'kawanku' di sekolah. Tapi sungguh, mereka dululah yang mencari masalah denganku Bu.. Mereka menakut-nakutiku. Mengataiku sendirian. Selalu membullyku. Entah karena apa. Ibu tidak marah kan? Jangan marah ya?"

Angin berhembus pelan, seolah menyampaikan ya―setidaknya itulah yang ditafsirkan oleh Tao.

"Bagus! Ibu memang yang terbaik!"

Setelahnya Tao banyak bercerita tentang banyak hal pada Ibunya, dari yang terpenting sampai yang paling tidak berarti, mengabaikan waktu yang terus merangkak menuju peraduan. Ia bahkan tak acuh pada hujan yang menghantam semakin deras, yang mencoba bersaing ketat dengan suara riangnya.

 **-u-**

 **23.12 PM**

Hujan sudah reda.

Hal pertama yang Tao lihat saat sepasang iris ngantuknya terbuka adalah pembaringan ibunya. Disusul pekatnya langit malam serta udara dingin menusuk. Payung yang tadi ia genggam nampak tergeletak beberapa meter jauh, sedikit rusak. Mungkin karena terhempas angin. Dan sedikit melirik ke pakaiannya; baik hoodie maupun celana, dihiasi oleh gerombolan bercak-bercak lumpur.

Tao memandang keheranan, masih di area pemakaman; pikirnya. Satu-satunya kesimpulan yang dapat Ia ambil; mungkin Ia tertidur di samping makam ibunya karena terlalu giat berceloteh dan lelah. Oh, masih ada satu kesimpulan lagi, dan itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk Tao meremang: Ia di pemakaman; malam-malam di malam jum'at; sendirian.

Seolah terprogram oleh ketakutannya, Otak tao mulai me-rewind suara-suara temannya di sekolah; saat mereka menakut-nakuti Tao,

"Kau tau 'tokek' Tao? Kata nenekku Jika kau mendengar suara tokek tengah malam.. Itu artinya 50 meter dari tempatmu berada, tepatnya di arah selatan.. ada hantu yang sedang mengintaimu―"

Pause.

Tao menghentikan sejenak suara-suara di otaknya untuk menyelidiki keadaan sekitar―terutama arah selatan―melalui ekor matanya. Tidak ada siapapun. Dan tidak terdengar suara tokek, jangkrik sekalipun. Untuk sesaat, Pemuda berkebangsaan china itupun menghela nafas lega.

Krik Krik Krik.

Hening.

Ada suara jangkrik ternyata. #Abaikan.

Play.

"―Tapi yang benar-benar perlu kau waspadai adalah suara burung hantu, Tao. Karena ketika sosok hantu lewat.. burung hantulah yang merasakan kehadirannya dan bersuara―"

' **Khu khu khu'.**

Bahu Tao menegang. Tao memang belum pernah memelihara burung hantu sebelumnya bahkan belum pernah melihat burung hantu―kecuali teman lamanya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo―tapi Tao tau betul suara apa itu tadi.

' **Khu khu khu'.**

Itu suara binatang Nokturnal yang Ia takutkan. Itu burung hantu!

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangan dan pelipis Tao. Ia sungguh penakut; ia mengaku. Bahkan pernafasannya sampai tersengal karena khawatir hantu muncul tiba-tiba. Hawa pemakaman yang entah kenapa kini perlahan terasa semakin dingin dan menggoda bulu roma, mendorong Tao untuk segera berlari, tapi sendi-sendi kakinya melemas otomatis. Takut. Demi Zeus, Tao takut.

 **BRUK!**

Hening. Lima menit.

 **BRUK!**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Jeritan histeris Tao menggema dalam pelukan malam. Ia memejamkan mata; menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Ingin membutakan dan menulikan diri dari benda apapun yang terjatuh sangat keras itu. Ia tidak siap dihantui, tidak sekarang dan selamanya.

 **Hiks hiks hiks..**

 **Hihihihi..**

 **Hiks hiks hiks..**

"..." Tao terdiam. Tak sanggup untuk berteriak karena suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia hanya semakin mengeratkan mata dan tangannya. Sedikit berharap agar Ia jatuh pingsan saja daripada menahan takut. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain, keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening cukup lama. Seolah memberinya kesempatan; Mungkin hantu itu sudah pergi. Timing yang baik untuk melarikan diri.

Tao membuka mata perlahan.

Ia berdiri, bersiap berlari.

Tapi di sana, sepuluh meter dihadapannya, Ia melihat asap yang mengepul tebal―di atas sebuah makam. Bau kembang dan dupa menyeruak dari sana, Dan sesuatu bergerak-gerak di balik asap itu, tinggi dan hitam. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit sosok itu mulai nampak jelas; Dari tangan kanan yang memegang benda bulat-Oh apa itu kepalanya?; tangan kiri yang seperti memegang tiga tusuk jarum cukup panjang, dan mata nyalang...

"KYAA! HANTU TIANG!"

 **-u-**

"KYAA! HANTU TIANG!"

Kris yang mendengar teriakan itu terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai melempar kantung kresek berharganya dari tangan kanannya. Mendengus sebentar, Ia menatap tersangka radius sepuluh meter di hadapannya; tinggi, kurus, terisak.

Mahasiswa tingkat akhir inipun menghampiri pelaku itu, yang menggigil ketakutan sembari menutup sepasang matanya.

"KYAA JANGAN MENDEKAT HANTU TIANG!"

"BERISIK! AKU BUKAN HANTU TIANG! AKU HANYA SEDANG CARI WANGSIT! KAU DENGAR ITU BODOH!?"

Tersangka itu perlahan membuka mata, berkedip-kedip imut sebentar. Dan mendongak menatap Kris dengan bibir mencebik dan mata merah―efek menangis.

"Kau bukan hantu?" Mengangguk, "Benar-benar bukan hantu?"

Kris berdecih dan menatap garang, "Tentu saja! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, perlu kucium biar percaya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Seperti anak-anak. Tapi sialnya itu terlihat sangat imut.

"HWAA.. Terimakasih Tuhan. Kau mempertemukan aku dengan manusia―bukan hantu, aku janji akan rajin ke gereja setelah ini.. aku janji. AKU JANJI!"

Pemuda itu semakin bertingkah imut dihadapan Kris. Lihat cara Ia berbicara pada langit seolah mengirim pesan janji pada Tuhan. Mata berbinar serta senyum tulus rasa terima kasih, Kris tidak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi pria itu.

"Jangan berlebihan! Dasar Kekanakan!" Sentak Kris dengan ekspresi datar. Mulutnya mungkin berkata demikian tapi jauh di dalam hatinya Ia justru bergumam 'Kalau kau terus bertingkah imut; aku tak segan membawamu pulang.' Memang Dasar lain di mulut lain di hati. -_-

"Siapa namamu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya Kris curiga. Ia menerka mungkin pria di hadapannya ini jodohnya―bukan, mungkin pria itu sama-sama mencari wangsit sepertinya.

"Namaku Tao. Aku ketiduran di sini saat mengunjungi makam ibuku, ...?"

"Kris, namaku Kris."

"Ah Kris hyung? Euhm, Hyung Keberatan tidak mengantarku sampai gerbang disana? Aku.. takut kesana sendirian.." Tanya pemuda itu sedikit malu.

Kris menyeringai, diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu. Mungkin Kris memang bukan hantu; tapi dia licik. Pernah dengar peribahasa Sekali cheetah menemukan rusa Ia akan memburunya sampai dapat? Dan Kris adalah cheetah yang sudah menemukan rusanya. Ya. Pria di hadapannya itu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi ada syaratnya, pertama ikut aku ke makam itu dulu. Aku ingin membereskan dupa-dupaku dan memungut barang berhargaku yang terlempar karena teriakanmu."

Pemuda itu termenung sebentar sebelum menjawab Ya ragu-ragu. 'Oh ternyata benda tajam seperti jarum itu dupa?' Batin Tao lega.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan melintasi makam menuju makam yang dimaksud.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang hyung lakukan di sini malam-malam begini?"

Sambil membereskan dupa dan memungut kantong kresek miliknya Kris menjawab, "Mencari wangsit untuk ujian besok; saran dari teman-teman konyolku yang sayangnya aku percayai.." Lalu menarik lengan Tao melangkah; menuju gerbang depan yang masih jauh.

"Pffftt."

"Jangan tertawa! Aku terpaksa. Itu tentang hidup dan mati. Aku akan digorok ayahku kalau aku tidak lulus." Sela Kris kesal. "Langsung ke Syarat kedua saja; Ceritakan siapa dirimu, dimana kau tinggal, Nomor telefon, media sosial, semuanya tanpa terkecuali." Lanjutnya.

Tao mengerjap sebentar, lalu tanpa banyak memprotes Ia menceritakan perihal riwayat hidupnya―tanpa terkecuali. Sesuai permintaan Kris. Diam-diam Kris tersenyum senang dan mencatat semua yang dikatakan Tao dengan baik di otaknya.

 **Drap Drap Drap**

"Itu suara apa?" Cicit Tao yang kemudian tanpa sengaja menggenggam jemari kiri Kris yang menganggur. Ia terlihat ketakutan; suara-suara dan bayang-bayang kuburan tidak pernah tidak membuatnya takut.

"Hanya langkah orang. Sepertinya ada orang lain di sini selain kita. Tapi abaikan saja. Kita sudah sampai di gerbang."

"Ah, Te-terima kasih."

"Heum." "Tidak masalah hanya di antar sampai sini? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah kalau kau takut."

Tao menggeleng malu-malu. "A-ani, aku tadi membawa motor. Aku parkirkan di rumah bibiku tak jauh dari sini, A-aku pulang dulu ya, hyung."

Sebelum Tao melangkah Kris menarik jemari Tao yang masih menggenggamnya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Syarat terakhir."

"Ugh?"

"Kita bertemu di Kafe Dark Red besok jam dua sore. Itu ajakan kencan dariku, dan kau wajib datang." Setelahnya Kris main nyelonong pergi begitu saja, menutupi rasa malunya. Sekedar informasi, Kris belum pernah mengajak orang lain kencan duluan sebelumnya. Biasanya fans-fans nya dululah yang melayangkan ajakan untuk Kris. Jadi jangan heran kalau melihat si jangkung bersurai pirang itu melangkah sedikit gemetar. 'Sial. Aku gugup.'

Tao berkedip-kedip bingung. Sedetik kemudian semburat tipis merah muda nampak di wajah tirusnya. Sampai umurnya yang sekarang menginjak 18 tahun, ini adalah ajakan kencan pertama untuk Tao. Pertama yang mampu membuat jantungnya serasa ditalu begitu keras; Mendebarkan, aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

Sepertinya teman sepermainannya tak bisa mengatai kejombloannya lagi setelah ini. Semoga saja. Oh tapi mereka masih bisa menakut-nakuti Tao sih. Bicara soal takut, Tao baru ingat kalau dia masih di depan gerbang pemakaman.

 **BRUK! BRUK!**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Tuh kan.

Selamat berlari ketakutan Huang Zitao, dan jangan lupakan janji kencanmu besok.

 **-END-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Chanbaek

**IN THE BURIAL**

 **Author : Hyundan Byun**

 **Cast : EXO Member, Chanbaek u/chapter 2**

 **NB: Hanya sekadar FF iseng, jadi maafkan bahasanya yang acak adul dan juga segala Typos**

 **KEPING 2**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

 **Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015**

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Bagaikan kutub magnet mereka adalah Ion berbeda yang saling tarik menarik. Chanyeol sebagai Proton dengan segala kesempurnaannya di bidang non-akademik; dan Baekhyun dengan peran Neutron yang berkebalikan dengannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat cerdas; pintar; tapi Ia terlalu payah berhadapan dengan tetek bengek olahraga. Sementara itu, Se-superiornya Chanyeol dalam bidang olahraga; ia hanyalah keledai yang terjebak kejamnya mata pelajaran Senior High School.

Mereka berdua Classmate, sebangku malah, tapi mereka bersaing. Hubungan tarik-menarik antara mereka berdua bisa dikatakan hubungan ambigu dalam memperebutkan sebuah tahta. Tahta bergelar siapa yang paling hebat; siapa yang paling disukai dan siapa yang paling berani. Untuk tahta yang paling hebat, patut kita membungkuk hormat pada Lord Byun. Dengan otak Albert Einstein dan keahlian bela dirinya; Ia adalah bahan elu-an sekolah serta kebanggaan orang rumah. Tapi untuk tahta yang paling disukai, Baekhyun hanya bisa meraung merana―menggigit jari. Fans klub Chanyeol yang berceceran seperti batulah halangannya. Karena Chanyeol terlalu populer. Ia bintang, seniman. Sekali memetik gitar akan langsung menggoda iman. Karenanya mari kita membungkuk hormat juga untuk Lord Park.

 **Bagaimana? Kau menerima tantanganku Byun?**

Baekhyun melirik sinis ke bangku sebelahnya; dimana seorang pria tinggi bertelinga lebar bertopang dagu dengan seringai kelewat tampan―tapi idiot di mata Baekhyun.

Sambil mengumpat tertahan dalam hati,―karena konsentrasinya pada terganggu―Baekhyun menulis cepat balasan pesan itu tepat di bawah tulisan ceker ayam milik Chanyeol, **Sebutkan dulu taruhannya, aku tidak menerima tantangan cuma-cuma Tuan Park.** Lalu menggeser sobekan kertas itu kembali pada pengirimnya.

 **Akupun begitu Tuan Byun. Sebutkan apa yang kau mau kalau kau menang.**

Si media pesan rahasia―Sobekan kertas―eksis lagi di meja Baekhyun; menampilkan pesan yang membuat Pria mungil itu menyeringai kesenangan.

 **Aku ingin kau membotaki kepalamu. Itu akan bagus sebagai pengganti bola bekelku nanti, hahaha. Dan kau?**

menatap kearah Baekhyun sebentar, dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, Namun Ia hanya mengerutkan kening sebelum kembali ke aktivitasnya menjelaskan trigonometri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan menggeser kertas itu ke meja Chanyeol lagi.

 **Ya. Silahkan pakai kepala botakku sebagai bola bekelmu, Byun yeoja ;p Itu kalau kau menang. Tapi kujamin kau bukan menang melainkan menangis ;'(**

 **Aku mau kau menjadi pacarku kalau aku menang. Berani?**

Baekhyun tersedak ludah, ciri khususnya saat Ia terkejut. Berani benar Park udang itu menantangnya―mengatainya, memintanya menjadi pacarnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun sudi (Loh?). Akan ia buktikan seberani apa Byun Baekhyun itu.

 **Call. Itu kalau kau menang Park Udang ;p Tapi aku khawatir kau akan menang** **―** **is.. kekeke.**

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol langsung tersenyum puas dan sesi surat-suratan pun ia akhiri. 'Kau akan menjadi pacarku, Byun. Aku pastikan itu.'―batinnya.

 **-u-**

 **22.50 PM**

Dua orang dengan tinggi yang terbentang jauh menatap gerbang tinggi bermotif di hadapan mereka. Bukan sembarang gerbang karena itu gerbang salah satu area pemakaman paling wahid di Seoul―nama disamarkan.

Si tinggi terlihat biasa saja seolah separuh hidupnya pernah Ia habiskan di komplek pemakaman, sementara si pendek; oh jangan; Kita panggil saja Si tidak terlalu tinggi, menatap horror pamandangan itu. Sesekali melirik pada Si tinggi sambil diam-diam menahan kencing.

Mereka berdua Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, yang sesuai rencana akan membuktikan 'siapa yang paling berani' di antara mereka. Memperebutkan tahta terakhir sekaligus taruhan bergengsi; Demi kepala botak Chanyeol milik Baekhyun dan demi menjadikan Baekhyun milikku ala Chanyeol.

"Yeol.."

"Heum?"

"Kupikir kita akan adu keberanian di arena tinju atau setidaknya di taman bermain dengan naik roll coster. Kenapa kita justru kesini?"

Chanyeol terkikik mendengar pertanyaan polos Baekhyun. Tentu saja, Jelas Ia tidak akan mengajak Baekhyun adu tinju mengingat pria itu pemegang sabuk hitam, Ia juga tidak berniat uji nyali dengan naik roll coster karena itu terlalu mudah. Mengajak adu nyali di pemakaman adalah yang terbaik. Karena Selain keseramannya terjamin, kemenangannya juga terjamin. Ya, Chanyeol tau Baekhyun itu takut hantu. Kkk.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Einstein Byun? Kau bisa menyerah untuk membuktikan kau pengecut." Sindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun melotot hebat, sedikit berkacak pinggang.

"Siapa bilang! Ayo masuk sekarang, Pe-nge-cut!" Teriaknya lalu melangkah (sok) berani memasuki gerbang.

.

.

.

' **Khu khu khu'**

"Kyaa suara apa itu Park! Lindungi aku! Lindungi aku!"

Baru empat meter dari gerbang, Baekhyun sudah melompat ketakutan ke pelukan Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu berdecak tak percaya, tapi sedikit gembira juga sih mendapat pelukan gratis dari si pendek. Ini namanya 'kesempatan dalam ketakutan'―salah satu prinsip rahasia Chanyeol, untuk Baekhyun.

"Itu hanya suara burung Byun, dasar payah." Bisik Chanyeol seraya memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat. Dua detik kemudian tubuh Chanyeol terdorong sampai terjatuh (Jangan remehkan tenaga seorang atlit bela diri).

"O-oh. Kupikir."

Baekhyun kembali melangkah semakin dalam, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menganga karena didorong tapi dengan teganya diabaikan. Setelah kembali ke alam sadar barulah Chanyeol berdiri dan menyusul Baekhyun.

"Kyaa ada yang bergerak disana! disana!"

Baekhyun kembali melompat ke pelukan Chanyeol. Hampir membuat pria Park itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke belakang. Beruntung Ia cepat menyeimbangkan diri. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus mengkonsumsi obat jantung setelah ini, bukan, bukan karena kejutan suara cempreng dari Baekhyun; tapi karena detakan girang yang kurang wajar dan kurang ajar jantungnya hanya karena di peluk seorang Puppy―Byun.

"Tenang, itu hanya pohon kamboja Baekhyunie.."

Baekhyun mulai bernafas teratur. Lega. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan seorang penakut, dulu―8 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Ia mengenal yang namanya film horror. Sekarang, Ia sih penakut kelas kakap yang hobi paranoid dan menganggap benda mati sebagai satan.

"..."

Hening yang damai. Baekhyun masih memeluk erat Chanyeol. Si tinggi juga masih mendekap Baekhyun penuh sayang, sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol ingat, dia dan Byun Baekhyun; Mereka bagaikan kutub magnet yang saling tarik menarik. Mereka bersaing seperti musuh tapi menempel seperti perangko (menurut Chanyeol), mereka juga selalu memperebutkan sesuatu yang tidak penting hanya untuk mendapat gelar 'paling'. Namun jauh di lubuk hati Chanyeol ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, si mungil teman sebangkunya sejak SD (disuruh mama Baekhyun) yang perfectionis dan punya gengsi. Dan Chanyeol tau Baekhyun juga mencintainya (Chanyeol ngotot soal ini) karena diam-diam ia sering memergoki baekhyun menulis 'Saranghae Yeolli' di halaman buku-bukunya paling belakang. Ya, tapi gengsi pria Byun itu tinggi. Jadi hanya dengan jalan seperti inilah Chanyeol coba mendapatkan Baekhyun.

"Apakah nyaman Baek?"

"Heuh? Apanya?"

"Pelukanku."

Seketika Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sampai terjungkal.

"Dasar modus! Kepedean!"

Sentaknya tajam. Tapi melalui cahaya bulan yang terang Chanyeol bisa melihat semburat manis di pipi Baekhyun, calon kekasih-tunangan-sekaligus istrinya. Chanyeol pun menyeringai tampan―seperti kebiasaannya.

"Alaah, padahal menikmati kan?"

"Menikmati dengkulmu?! Kau bau ketek!"

Chanyeol tidak tersinggung, ia tersenyum, semakin semangat menggoda Calonnya. Lagipula Ia seratus persen pede bau tubuhnya wangi, mengingat setengah botol parfum tandas di ketek Chanyeol -_-.

"Ini bukan bau ketek Baek, ini bau kemenangan. Kau sudah menyerah bukan? Akui saja." Baekhyun melotot dan kakinya dengan lihai menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Aww."

"Siapa bilang? Aku belum mau menyerah Yeol! Tidak akan menyerah darimu!"

Lagi, Baekhyun melangkah. Tapi kali ini penuh dengan hentakan-hentakan pada tanah. Chanyeol bangkit dan mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun!"

Dan Baekhyun pun tersandung.

 **BRUK!**

Suara gedebum jatuhnya sangat keras, membuat Chanyeol menghampirinya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Yang dibantu hanya mengangguk merintih dengan wajah memerah sedikit samar. Namun kekhawatiran Chanyeol belum habis, Ia mengecek seluruh tubuh Baekhyun―dari atas sampai kaki―memastikan saingan tersayangnya tidak terluka. Dan syukurlah memang tidak.

"..."

Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya terlihat semakin merah di indra penglihatan Chanyeol. Memaksa Chanyeol mau tak mau untuk tersenyum melihat pemandangan manis itu.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tawar pemuda Park.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa. Jadi seperti tadi Ia pun hanya kembali mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat!" Sahut Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berbalik.

Dan sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang tersandung.

 **BRUK!**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suara lengkingan teriakan terdengar entah darimana. Baekhyun sempat terkejut dan melotot horror, tapi ia segera sadar kalau Chanyeol lebih penting daripada rasa takutnya.

"Chan, kau baik-baik saja? Kurasa kita perlu cepat pergi dari sini!"

 **Hiks hiks hiks..**

 **Hihihihi..**

 **Hiks hiks hiks..**

"Tuh kan? Kau dengar sendiri? DisiniadahantuChan,ayokitapergiakutakut."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera bangkit. Tapi ia diam saja, tidak terlihat seperti akan berlari. Baekhyun pun mengernyit bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa diam?!" Tanya Baekhyun kesal. Tidak tahukah Chanyeol Baekhyun sudah hampir terkencing di celana karena takut?

"Aku ingin tanya dulu Baek, aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Apa sekarang kita resmi sepasang kekasih?"

"Pakai tanya! Tentu saja iya! Sudah ayo pergi!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol tidak sabaran. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, dan Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya. Kejutan jantung untuk Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tengah menciumnya sekarang. Sempat-sempatnya di keadaan genting.

"YAK! PABO! Kita ini sedang ingin kabur! Dasar pabo!" Teriak Baekhyun setelah ciuman singkat itu. Yang diteriaki malah tersenyum dengan mata berbinar―tampan tapi di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Aku hanya senang Baekhyunie. Sesuatu yang aneh mengganjal di perutku saat kau bilang iya. Dan aku sangat ingin menciummu―sejak dulu."

"Mengerikan!"

Komen baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan gamparan pipi untuk Chanyeol karena berniat untuk menciumnya lagi, "Cium aku sepuasmu tapi tidak di sini melainkan di altar, tujuh atau delapan abad lagi!" Secepatnya Ia membawa Chanyeol menjauh dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh puas. Cintanya terbalas, dan Ia adalah pemilik objek cintanya itu secara nyata sekarang. Ditambah Baekhyun memberikan sinyal sebuah masa depan untuk Chanyeol, pernikahan. 'seratus abad pun akan kutunggu jika itu dirimu Byun Baekhyun.'

 **-u-**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan sedikit santai ketika gerbang tinggi itu sudah terlihat. Hampir sampai, sedikit lagi, tapi tidak sengaja sebuah batu menyandung kaki Baekhyun dan membuat Ia serta Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tangannya melakukan skinship tragis dengan tanah.

 **BRUK! BRUK!**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu lagi.

Terlihat sosok pria tinggi berlarian ketakutan di luar sana. Seolah baru melihat hantu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun saling bertatapan dalam kebingungan.

"Dia manusia Chan, tapi dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya penakut sepertimu."

PLAK!

"Akhh! Kenapa menamparku Baek? Ini sakit…"

"Sakit sekali ya?" Baekhyun menatap cemas, "Habis kau mengataiku penakut sih…"

Baekhyun berdiri, membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan mengelus pipinya sayang. Ia menyesal sudah menampar Chanyeol. Sungguh.

"Arasseo, maafkan aku sudah mengataimu Ne." Baekhyun mengangguk, "Maafkan aku juga Ne Chan?" Chanyeol juga mengangguk, lalu mereka bertatapan dalam hening.

"Baek." Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Heum?"

"Ayo berciuman."

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat mulus di pipi Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah menampar pria itu. Ia puas. Sungguh.

 **-END-**

NB (Lagi) : Setiap Chapter, emang beda couple N bisa merupakan one shot. Tapi jalan cerita sedikit saling berkaitan. Sedikit. Tapi mohon dibaca ne ;)


End file.
